


like raindrops scattered across a pond

by Kuroaki



Series: like a butterfly’s wings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: BAMF everyone, Batfamily (DCU), Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drabbles, Fix-It of Sorts, Jason Todd-centric, Meta knowledge, Multiverse, Reincarnation, Short Chapters, adoption problems, what is canon because i don’t know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaki/pseuds/Kuroaki
Summary: He stares up at the mansion towering before him.Something told him he’ll be alright, and he’s learned to trust his instincts....Or, Jason Todd has a weird power; he can see the future. But the future he sees he doesn’t quite like. So, what do you do when you know your future family will spiral into something darker? You change the timeline itself, of course.But among finding his family and creating something stable, time is quickly ticking down. The killing joke draws nearer with each day, and he needs to make a decision.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Series: like a butterfly’s wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Different

Jason Todd knew he was different. 

It wasn’t in the narcissistic way of everyone being convinced that they’re special, when they really are like a thousand other people, if not more.

No, he was different in a way few could understand, could relate to, a way that made him unique from his peers in this forsaken city. 

He could see the future.

Or at least, he suspected he could see the future; there wasn’t all that much evidence lying around for him, but the ones that did? Well.

He stares up at the mansion towering before him. 

Something told him he’ll be alright, and he’s learned to trust his instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this time i actually have chapters in my notes?


	2. Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet. 
> 
> Jason may or may not have gotten kidnapped along the way.

“Who are you?” Di— Grayson, Jason corrected himself mentally, asks. 

“Jason Todd.” Grayson sighs as he cards a hand through his hair, no doubt recognising his name.

“Jason,” he tests the name warily; “Why are you here?”

And by “here”, Grayson meant in Bludhaven’s Police Department at one in the afternoon where he was _supposed_ to be at school like all the other kids. Except he was being homeschooled and Dick obviously didn’t know it.

Grayson shoots a glare at a certain his coworker of his who passed, the said officer rolling his eyes good-naturedly but nonetheless continues, although not without a grin.

“Um,” Jason looks down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I kinda got kidnapped,” he mutters, and above him, Grayson startles.

“What?” Grayson raises a brow.

“I kind of got kidnapped,” Jason scowled. 

“You kind of got kidnapped.” Grayson repeated a blank face. Then, suddenly, he sucks in a sharp breath air. “Give me a moment.” 

Then, he leaves, and comes back with another officer.

The interrogation— sorry, questioning— process was a blur, and soon Jason’s guardian was called. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for the boy, that guardian was the one and only Bruce Wayne.

He’s seated out at the front while they wait for his guardian, a lollipop gifted from an officer rolled around in his mouth.

Soon, Bruce arrives looking frazzled and worried. “Jason?” He calls.

“Hi,” Jason waves awkwardly, feeling very awkward because it was awkward. Not a moment later, Bruce finally noticed the source of his awkward feelings. Or, half of it at least, for the man, Bruce himself, was the source of other half of his awkward feelings.

“Dick,” Bruce greets, speech stilted and clipped with an undertone of caution and tension.

“Bruce,” Grayson reluctantly acknowledges, eyeing the man with wariness and subtle tension.

They stare at each other as though they were in a drama show.

“Oh my fucking god!” Jason finally breaks the silence with an exasperated cry, his hands thrown up as if either giving in, or praying for some form of higher being to appear and solve his problems. 

Or help the sources of his problems solve _their_ problems therefore eliminating _his_ problems; Jason isn’t picky, honest.

They startle, eyes gazing to him, but neither letting the other out of their peripheral sight.

“You two are the _worst_ people at emotions I’ve _ever seen_ in my short, not even thirteen years of life!” Jason spins on a heel so he faces Bruce. “Bruce, stop gawking and looking like he’s gonna disappear the moment you say anything other than his name.” 

He spins on the same heel, doing a one-eighty to face Grayson; “And you! I’m coming back in three days, which is a Saturday, and we’re going to do something fun that _isn’t_ work, and Bruce will be paying for wherever we go.” 

With that declaration, he drags a shocked Bruce away before either men could protest, leaving an amused Police Department for Grayson to deal with. 

Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, fifteen more chapters to go! 
> 
> (I don’t actually know how many)


End file.
